Sunflower Hell
by kalmkiva
Summary: This begins from episode 25. Fuu has just left Jin and Mugen behind in Nagasaki and ventures to find her Sunflower Samurai on Ikitsuki Island alone. Unfortunately for her, trouble always seems to follow her and without her bodyguards, Fuu is in more trouble than she realizes. Warning: lemons!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo**

I wished my adventures with Mugen and Jin could've gone forever, but like everything, good things must come to an end. That's why I decided to leave them behind in Nagasaki, venturing to Ikitsuki island alone. Had I known the dangers closing in on us, I might've done it differently.

Fuu had reached ikituski Island, but suddenly encountered an eye patched stranger. Speaking sadly, he twirled a wilting sunflower, "It's sad that you've come so far but won't be able to complete your journey." Shivering, Fuu replied "What are you saying?" "I mean, that this place will be your grave", and with that, the stranger called Umanosuke swung his scythe.

Fuu screamed and fled into the sea of sunflowers. "No!" thought Fuu, but she knew the man she was fleeing was too skilled. While she ran, he moved lazily, yet he was always in pace with her. _Hssss_ The blade of the scythe careened ahead of Fuu, cutting stalks of sunflowers in the process. Fuu dropped to her knees and hung her head. "This is it, I'm done for."

Crying, Fuu waited and felt the presence of Umanosuke settle behind her. Inwardly she screamed, "Mugen! Jin! I'm sorry! I never should have left you guys. Forgive me!"

Fuu was sitting and looking back at her pursuer with hooded eyes. Her kimono was sliding off one shoulder and her hands clutched the hem of her dress. All in all, the picture she created was quite alluring and it excited Umanosuke.

"What a delicious looking girl" thought Umanosuke, "im going to find out what makes her so special…"

Fuu didn't have to wait long before she felt an alien hand snake around her torso. Instantly she felt filthy and longed for Jin and Mugen to save her like they always did. "Ah!" A gasp escaped Fuu's trembling lips. Two hands were now fondling the curves of Fuu's body. One slowly reached up and grabbed a breast. He began massaging, getting more violent over time. The other hand was creeping even slower downwards, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Grunting he forced his hand in between Fuu's resisting thighs. "Just kill me already! I'd rather die than be violated." Fuu yelled and she tuned to beat her fists against her assailant. With a chuckle, Umanosuke grabbed her delicate wrists and threw her to the ground, "In time little girl, but first I need to enjoy myself."

Horrified, Fuu screamed, "Nooo!", and struggled against his hands. "Tch, stop it bitch!" A hand swung at Fuu's face and her cries were cut short. "

Stifling her sobs, Fuu turned her face to the side and focused on a distant sunflower. "Good girl" Now the hand pinning her wrists above her head relaxed and returned to groping her breasts. Fuu's hands returned to her side, but they no longer made any efforts of resist. Fuu looked on; the awful realization of the situation began to finally sink in. Although she still cried, her sobbing became interjected with gasps and whimpers with increasing frequency. Umanosuke smiled to himself; his hands had ripped of Fuu's kimono off and his eyes devouring what he was seeing greedily. The bindings of Fuu were disheveled and a pink nipple was peeking out. Taking it between his fingers, he twiddled it before leaning down and suckling it. The bindings were soon discarded along with the kimono, leaving only underwear on Fuu's body. Although the bindings were off, Fuu's breasts were still small, but it mattered not to Umansuke. Her body was intoxicating and her struggling amusing. Now the hands were holding Fuu's hips still, allowing him to grind against her body, rubbing against her entrance.

Sweat was dripping off of Umanosuke. With one swift motion, Fuu's underwear was torn off and he quickly jammed a rough finger into Fuu's entrance. "Ah!" Fuu cried out. Her back arched almost half circle, legs kicking and her hands desperately clawing at the grass under her. "Stop! It hurts!" Sobbing, Fuu yelled, "Jin! Mugen! Save m- AAhhhh!" Her cries for help were cut short when his finger plunged in again. Now Fuu was screaming, her vision was swimming and pain was shooting up her abdomen. Umanosuke was enjoying the pain he was inflicting. He was being rough on purpose. Lifting his fingers, he sucked the juices that were covering it and watched Fuu collapse. "If a single finger can ruin her like this, I wonder what will happen if I…. "Umanosuke's train of thought was lost thereafter. He was surprised that Fuu was still a virgin. "After all this time, traveling with first rate swordsmen, apparently not one of them put the moves on her. What a shame and what fools!" Fuu was breathing hard and her eyes were closed.

Leaning forward he smiled, "Sleep for now little girl… you'll need it." With that he punched her hard causing Fuu to lose consciousness.


End file.
